


BTS girlfriend series - Most likely to react badly in an argument

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [48]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Preferences, F/M, Gen, Most To Least, bts girlfriends, mlt, most like to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This list is comprised of our headcanon OC girlfriends for each member.We have also included some examples from our fics of the couples arguing/resolving arguments. Please note that some are written from the ‘reader’ perspective but are imagined with their OC girlfriend and form part of their ongoing storylines.Find out more about our OC girlfriends here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcanon-girlfriends-bts& find our full masterlist on Tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BTS lists (most to least, best to worst etc.) [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237925
Kudos: 5





	BTS girlfriend series - Most likely to react badly in an argument

Cassandra (V’s girlfriend)

Highly emotional, we feel that Cassandra would get into frequent arguments with Taehyung and that things would often escalate very quickly, leading to a back and forth of insults. Cassandra would often get angry at how Taehyung reacted to certain situations as well as how he can sometimes be seemingly manipulative to others in order to get his own way, and Taehyung would often get jealous.

Both Taehyung and Cassandra would give as good as they gave with neither wanting to back down, and both wanting to have the final say. Things could get very personal and we feel both would know how to target the other’s weakest spot - often leading to tears on both their parts. Afterwards, they would both feel terrible and regret how far they took things. While they would never deliberately hurt the other physically, we feel in the heat of the moment they may have gotten close on a few occasions, with them having to hold themselves back at the last moment. Cassandra in particular would be likely to throw objects at her worst, picking out things she knows Taehyung holds dear such as vintage objects he had collected. Cassandra would sometimes switch between Korean and her native language when she is highly emotional, knowing that Taehyung would not fully understand and that it would make him even more frustrated. Arguments would either end in them having heated, spontaneous sex or with one of them storming out of the apartment, going for a long drive to cool down. We see their relationship as being similar to that of Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton in ‘Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf’, which is somewhat foreshadowed/alluded to in the fact that Cassandra was acting in the play shortly after they met. Likewise, they tried to re-create some of the famous scenes from the film Cleopatra which also stars this couple, in their roleplay gone wrong fic. 

Despite how messy their relationship can get at time, they would in a way enjoy the arguments as they would see it as a confirmation that they felt passionately for one another. They would also get a lot from the ‘make-up’ aspect, whether that be having makeup sex or buying each other gifts to say sorry. 

Notable examples from our fics:

First time having anal sex with V : Taehyung becomes jealous of Cassandra’s co-star who she kisses on stage and takes it out on her through rough sex

You take your bad mood out on V : Cassandra tries to get rid of her frustration at losing out on a part in a play by having sex with Taehyung 

Make up sex with V following an argument : Rough make-up sex turned gentle after an undisclosed argument

V watches another guy fuck you : Taehyung is jealous of another co-star of Cassandra’s, leading to a tense argument and him asking her to have sex with her colleague in front of him

V and Cassandra try roleplay / use their safeword : ‘trigger warning’ roleplay gone wrong which causes Cassandra to leave Taehyung

Refuge : In the aftermath of the rolplay fic, Taehyung tries to amend things with Cassandra but makes things worse

Ji-eun (RM’s girlfriend)

While Ji-eun is relatively reserved in her day to day life, she is a big drinker which often causes her to act out of character and become increasingly argumentative with Namjoon. While it is not the cause of all of their arguments, her drinking is something which Namjoon often protests to, telling her she has had enough and trying to get her to stop. Due to her difficult past, both professionally and personally, with a past failed marriage, she is someone who hates being told what to do and will argue with anyone who does so. Namjoon we do not see as enjoying arguments at all and would do everything in his power to calm her down, acting very rational and calm himself, but this would in fact often make things worse. 

She would tend to shout and swear at Namjoon if she felt he was trying to control her in any way. We think a part of her would see this as a threat and, like a cornered animal, would lash out when threatened. While she would not hit him, we feel she would struggle against him if he tried to quietly lead her away from a crowded/public situation, and would end up shouting insults at him. She would get quite personal, often calling him ‘pretentious’ or even criticising how he is in bed, though she would often be quite unaware of what she was saying and how much she was hurting him. She would often find herself in the bathroom, telling any nearby woman who will listen about how terrible and controlling her boyfriend is. When she sobered up, she would not remember half of what had happened but would have to deal with the aftermath of her mistakes.

Due to this, we think Namjoon and Ji-eun could often, in the heat of the moment, break up during an argument as they do in our ‘Boat Party’ fic. He would not be quick to take her back but, after much pleading on her part, he would realise how sorry she was. Her drinking is something which has slowly escalated throughout our fics and, soon will come to a head and have to be properly addressed.

Notable examples from our fics:

Boat Party: Ji-eun and Namjoon break up after she has a drunken argument and humiliates him in front of the guests at a party

RM makes up with his girlfriend following an argument : The aftermath of Boat Party, with Ji-eun begging Namjoon to take her back

BTS reacts to you being insecure about other girls around them : Ji-eun becomes argumentative during a romantic dinner when she suspects Namjoon has a crush on the waitress.

A Reunion - Namjoon begins to feel tense during a group dinner when Ji-eun starts drinking cocktails

Jeong-Sun (Suga’s wife)

While Yoongi and Jeong-sun would argue infrequently, finding that they can settle most arguments through communication, remaining calm and compromise, occasionally things would escalate if the situation was more serious. We also see Jeong-sun as someone who gets highly emotional around the time of her period and would sometimes end up picking petty fights when stressed out or feeling emotionally vulnerable. Yoongi, knowing her well, would understand and not rise to the argument, instead quietly giving her space or refusing to argue back - this would often cause her to become more angry and, in the moment, she might end up criticising his ‘indifferent’ character - shouting at him with the hope he would rise to it and give her the cathartic argument she is wanting.

In hindsight, after she has calmed down, however, she would feel terrible for how she had treated him and would be quick to apologise - sometimes crying because of what she had said, because deep down she never wants to hurt him. Yoongi would be quick to reassure her, however, that he understood which is why he wanted to give her space. In the comedown from her emotions, she would seem quite fragile and crave to be cuddled by Yoongi. While in the heat of the moment she might temporarily wish he would rise to her argument, afterwards she would realise how lucky she was to have someone who did not act that way. 

If arguments ever became more serious, for example in our fics when their relationship is tense and they break up, Yoongi might find himself arguing back but would never insult her or make low blows. Like her, he never wants to hurt her and would always walk away rather than say something he regretted.

Despite this, however, generally speaking they would both be very good at calming the other down when they were angry and both naturally have quite a calm temperament most of the time. Both recognise the stresses and challenges of each other’s jobs and would understand that it is natural to feel stressed, tired and emotionally vulnerable sometimes.

Notable examples from our fics:

First time having sex with Suga - Yoongi becomes angry when his record company reject a song and Jeong-sun helps him calm down

BTS reacts to you being jealous and insecure about other girls around them - Towards the start of their relationship, they manage to avoid an argument when Jeong-sun finds a photograph of Yoongi’s ex and starts to doubt his feelings for her

Drunk sex with Suga / you try anal - Yoongi and Jeong-sun playfully argue over takeaway food when tipsy and end up trying something new in the bedroom

Stranded (Suga proposes) - Things get heated between them when Yoongi realises how fragile his relationship has become and both act regretfully. Afterwards, following a passionate make-up, Yoongi proposes to Jeong-sun

Suga and Jeong-sun break up - Realising if she does not end things now, they will end up hurting each other further, Jeong-sun makes the difficult decision to break up with Yoongi

(but rest assured this is not the end of their relationship! See Yoongi’s masterlist for the full storyline)

Ara (Jimin’s girlfriend)

Naturally jealous and sometimes insecure, Ara would often get into petty arguments with Jimin over his naturally flirty nature, fearing the worst that he is / will cheat on her. She would also sometimes feel he was neglecting her and not paying enough attention as we feel he is someone who relies very heavily on his friends and would often spend more time with them than her. Jimin is someone who we feel does not cope well when being confronted and would like to avoid serious arguments at all costs. However, his go-to reaction of jokingly playing any accusations off, would only make Ara more argumentative and paranoid. She is unlikely to make any ‘low blows’ or shout loudly, but would sometimes cry. 

The arguments would often end either with heated make-up sex, with Ara wanting Jimin to reassure her that he was all hers and that he loved her, or with both or either of them sulking. In the latter case, the argument could burn beneath the surface for several days, with her deliberately ignoring him, but eventually would fizzle out by itself. Jimin would also sometimes try to win her affections back by buying her a cute present such as a bear or a piece of jewellery. 

Notable examples from our fics:

You take your bad mood out on Jimin - After becoming jealous when a flirty sales assistant steals Jimin’s attention, Ara ‘punishes’ him with a frantic blowjob

BTS reacts to you being jealous and insecure about other girls around them - Ara feels Jimin is spending too much time with a female producer and confronts him about this

You catch them masturbating / ask them to masturbate for you - When Ara hears moans coming from Jimin’s room, she suspects the worst

Nana (J-Hope’s girlfriend)

While Nana has the patience of a saint during her day job as a primary school teacher, we feel at home she may often less out excess stress and become wound up easily, especially as Hoseok can sometimes be too playful, boisterous and generally hyperactive. We think she might often get quite hysterical over small things such as being distracted while doing her marking, burning her cooking or if a houseplant died. In the moment, she might end up shrieking at Hoseok and becoming quite emotional - often crying. While it would never come from a place of malice, she might blame him for what has happened and criticise how tired she is of his behaviour. 

While he might sometimes get equally upset in the moment, he would also recognise where she is coming from and do his best to calm her down - making her a cup of tea or holding her shoulders steadily while she broke down, until she has got it out of her system. 

We do feel that, as a couple, they would be able to handle any serious disagreements amicably and without shouting. 

Notable examples from our fics:

First argument with J-Hope - Early on in their relationship, Nana becomes very upset when a news article makes her believe Hoseok is cheating on her

If they made a sex / intimate tape with their girlfriend - Nana playfully argues when Hoseok when he films her having a bath

Refuge - Hoseok calms Nana down when she has had a bad day at work and starts crying

Young-Soon (Jungkook’s girlfriend)

Young-soon is generally quite a calm and composed person and serious arguments with Jungkook would be sparse. She is also not petty and can handle jealousy in a fairly healthy way; although she may sometimes take it out sexually on Jungkook by fucking him silly. 

In the rare instance of a serious argument, she would rarely scream or shout, instead keeping herself together in front of Jungkook in a way that would surprise him and scare him even more. She might, however, slam a door to show how she is feeling, making him jump. Once she is alone, however, her bottled emotions would come to the surface and she would end up crying herself to sleep, kicking herself for getting so upset over him. 

Jungkook, for his part, would never raise his voice to her and would handle himself in a manner he could later be proud of, though he might sometimes cry during arguments, letting her know how much she means to him.

Notable examples from our fics:

First time having sex with Jungkook - Young-soon lightly argues with Jungkook during their first date when she realises she does not want a relationship with him. This quickly changes, however, when he rescues her from being mugged

Aftermath - Young-soon discovers that Jungkook has cheated on her with a stranger while drunk at a party

‘Can we work out together more often’? - Young-soon accidentally punches Jungkook in the nose during a workout, leading to sexy consequences 

Missing You - After months of tension following him cheating, they emotionally re-establish their relationship

Min-Seo (Jin’s wife)

While Min-seo is naturally quite timid and does not enjoy arguments, there may be times when it is necessary. While they might playfully argue on occasion, it would only become serious if the matter called for it, and it would likely leave her feeling very emotionally drained and upset. She would cry during the argument but hold her ground, showing that she is not as weak as people, including herself, sometimes assume. She would sometimes get worked up and raise her voice, surprising herself as well as Jin, but feeling it necessary to get her point across. 

She is very unlikely to argue over anything petty and the only issues which would cause a serious issue would be regarding family matters or her marriage, which are very important to them both. 

Jin would remain civilised in an argument with Min-seo and would never shout at her, instead wanting to calm her down or leave things until later, when the tension is not so high. He is someone who also hates conflict and would avoid it at all costs. However, as revealed in our fic ‘Trouble in Paradise’, Jin can become very angry towards other people when he feels his marriage is being threatened or someone else has upset his wife.

Notable examples from our fics: 

BTS reacts to you being jealous and insecure about other girls around them - Min-seo becomes upset when she learns how many partners Jin has slept with before meeting her

They get distracted by you when working - Min-seo becomes slightly annoyed and playfully argues with Jin when he is procrastinating from doing work

Jin’s Wedding - Min-seo becomes upset when her wedding dress does not fit 

Jin leaves for the military - Jin’s departure causes an emotional scene

Trouble in Paradise - Jin and Min-seo get in an argument when it is revealed her sister has leaked details of their marriage to the press, causing tension with his parents


End file.
